The Art Of Love
by Denotation Lover
Summary: Alex and Gerard have bad reputations at school. While Alex doesn't have many friends, she meets the 4 perfect guys. Until one of which, makes her life miserable after one small desire she had in her heart sinse the first tiome she saw Mikey's face.
1. He's perfect, then I met his bad side

I woke up from a terrible dream at 6:37 AM. It was Tuesday and I just wanted to disappear. I threw on my black skinnies, a black and turquoise stripped hoodie, black Vans, and my black Linkin Park band tee. I put on my makeup perfectly while in a hurry to leave.

The school day went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for art class. I always tried to get there early so I could draw and show Mr. Freshly my drawings and he could give some constructive criticism to me about them. As I walked through the hallway I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and, sure enough, Missy Crabgrass was looking at me. "What's wrong?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing, besides, why do you care?" I asked.

"Oh, well it's just the fact that your face is just SCREAMING for a plastic surgeons help," She said in her normally bitchy attitude. I walked into the art room, looked at my back in the mirror, pulled off the "Kick me!" sign, threw it in the garbage, and let out a sigh. I was certainly sick of this crap from people every day. I looked around and saw that Mr. Freshly wasn't here, just a kid named Gerard Way. (Note: they aren't famous in this story.) I felt like I could really relate to Gerard, he was always called goth too and had an amazing relationship with art. To me, art was the only way I could express myself.

I sat down in my assigned seat next to Gerard and watched him draw. It was quite a beautiful picture. He looked up from the picture and out the window. "Hi," I said.

"What? Oh, Um, hello." He said turning his pale face to face my mine that was almost as pale as his.

"That picture is amazing," I said with a shy smile.

"Thanks," he responded with a smile that was almost a beautiful as his picture. Wait, no, MORE beautiful then the picture.

"How did you learn to draw like that?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I guess it's just a gift. I never really took lessons other than in here, but I would love to go to an art school," He said making eye contact with me.

Suddenly the class started to pour in few by few and Gerard and I lost contact. Mr. Freshly walked in while Missy Crabgrass looked at Gerard and I.

She walked over and leaned in to us. "Awe, A little gothic couple. How sweet!" She said while smiling. Gerard looked embarrassed. So I said something that I didn't really know what the out come would turn out to be.

"We aren't a couple so can you just leave us alone?' I asked in a tone that seemed a little bitchier than hers. She walked away with her purse dangling by her side.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gerard, I didn't know she would come after you. I'm used to that slutbag being rude just to me." I said in a sorry tone.

He didn't respond.

Art class went by quickly. Gerard and I were the last to leave. "Hey, Alex, wait!" I heard a voice behind me say. It was Gerard.

"Wow, you know my name?" I asked surprised in what he said.

"Yeah, you know how you wanted to know how to draw like me?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" I questioned him.

"Well, here's my phone number and address. You can come over tonight if you want." He said blushing and smiling while starring at the ground and handing me a yellow piece of paper with his number and address on it.

"Um, wow. Thanks! What time? Does eight sound good?" I asked trying not to explode in happiness.

"Yeah, perfect. See you then." He said walking away. I looked at him while he walked away then disappeared into the crowd of students. I smiled and walked over to my locker. I opened it and took out my crap and threw in the things I didn't need in.

At home, things were pretty quiet…which was not normal for my house.

"Mom?" I called.

No answer.

"I'll be at my friend's house!" I yelled. And with that, I left.

The lawn of Gerard's lawn was freshly cut and the home seemed welcoming. I knocked on the door and a young boy, most likely in his teens, answered it.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Is Gerard here?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah! I'm his brother Mikey," He said in a strangely cute tone.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too, GEE! Your girlfriend's here!"

"Oh, No, I'm not his girlfriend,"

"Mikey! Shut up!" Said Gerard. He pushed Mikey away and welcomed me in. "Sorry about that. Um…I'll be right back, ok? Just stay here"

"k," I responded. I noticed Mikey on the floor and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he just does that when he doesn't want me around." We talked for a while and Gerard finally came down.

"Sorry, my friends were here and I tried to get them to leave…they put on a good fight…" I laughed.

"No problem" I said.

"Yo, Mikers, Ray and Frank will be hanging out with you ok?"

"Fine," Mikey said. Then we walked up to his room. He introduced me to his friends, they were also like me.

"Don't get her pregnant!" yelled Frank.

"Shut up! It's just art lessons!" yelled Gerard.

"Sure it is…"said Ray.

"You know you like her! You told me! Don't you remember? 'Michael, I fucking swear, if you scare this girl away, I will break every Anthrax and Smashing Pumpkins item you own, do you understand?'" said Mikey mocking him.

We finished our lessons and I left. Mikey walked me out. He was pretty cute.

"Hope to see you again soon; you're pretty awesome compared to all of the assholes on Cemetery Drive. "He said on our way to the door.

"Thanks, I'll be back, this place is a lot better than my house. Well, bye," I said.

"Bye," he looked into my eyes and I noticed his glasses starting to fog up.

"Here, let me get that," I said taking off his glasses and rubbing away the fog. As I placed them back on ,our eyes met again. He leaned in, as did I.

*GERARD'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Hey, she left her purse, I'll go give it to her. Be right back!" I said.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. My heart sank. Mikey and Alex were kissing. They immediately pulled apart. "Mikey. In. Now." I said with my eyes locked on Alex. He walked inside and into the living room. I looked at Alex.

"How could you?"

"I don't know…I just-"

"He's my Fucking brother! You heard what they all said!"

"I know, but I-"

"You know I liked you!"

"Gerard, listen to me, I-"

"Save it. Just leave," I said handing her the sparkly black and red purse.

"Fine." Then she left.

I went back inside and sat in my room in the middle of the floor, planning my sweet revenge.

*ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW*

I ran home with tears in my eyes. I ran into my room, slammed my door, and went to desperate measures. Under my bed, I have a small box with a knife in it. I pulled it out and made one cut on each wrist. Eventually pools of blood and tears formed. I lay on my bed. Looking at myself get paler and paler and paler until I looked like a ghost. I had passed goth and vampire and ran straight into ghost.

That's when everything went black.


	2. Revenge? What? This Isn't Enough?

*GERARD'S POV*

I just couldn't think of the proper revenge. I lay back on the floor and closed my eyes. I could hear the guys talking about me in the next room. I got up and headed over to Alex's house.

*ALEX'S MOM'S POV*

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked. My motherly instincts were kicking in and I decided to go check up on her.

The horror, her body on the floor, blood pouring out. I grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My daughter, she's lost too much blood! I think she slit her wrists, there's too much blood to see any possible cuts. I need an ambulance, now!"

"And your address, ma'am?"

"1742 Cemetery Drive, Newark, New Jersey"

"An ambulance will be there soon, please be ready to go to the hospital,"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, goodbye," I hung up in an instant. I could hear the sirens. They came into my house and I directed them to her body. They took her, put her on a stretcher, and left without a word to me.

*GERARD'S POV*

I saw an ambulance parked outside of Alex's house. I ran towards it and saw her body being put on a stretcher. "Alex!" I yelled.

"Sorry, too many people are here, if you want to see her you will have to come to the hospital," said a tall man.

"But-"

"Not now, kid," I ran back to our house. I flung the door open, grabbed my keys, and ran over to Mikey's room.

"Mikey, Ray, Frank, car-NOW." I said. We followed the ambulance to the hospital. We came in after her mom and we sat down on the chairs, next to . She was bawling.

I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Like it was my fault for her possible death.

*MIKEY'S POV*

It had been three hours in the hospital. Frank and Ray had left, along with who had to get to back on her night-shift.

Gerard sat there, looking guilty.

"Gee, you ok?" I asked.

"No," he said sounding more guilty-like than he really looked.

"Well, you should go get coffee, it might cheer you up. I saw a Starbucks down the road when we were coming here."

"Okay, thanks Mikey. Do you want anything?"

"Uhh, the usual." And then he left.

"Sir," said an elderly doctor gesturing towards me.

"Yes?"

"Are you here to see Alexandria Sixx?"

"Yes!"

"Well, she's awake; you may come in for a limited amount of time."

"Thank you!" I walked to her room and saw her writing in her composition book.

"Alex!"

"M-M-Mikey?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, wow,"

"What?"

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Well, you promise not to tell anybody?"

"I swear,"

"Well…" she told me about what Gerard had said. I thought about the words that they had exchanged again, trying to understand about how she felt.

"How could you?"

"I don't know…I just-"

"He's my Fucking brother! You heard what they all said!"

"I know, but I-"

"You know I liked you!"

"Gerard, listen to me, I-"

"Save it. Just leave,"

"Fine."

Those words, were too harsh to have come from Gee's mouth.

"…so, I was super upset about it, so I slit my wrists…" she said. I saw Gee come in the room.

I gave him a stern glare.

"I'll be right back, Alex," I said.

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Gee, you, me, out there. Now." I said like Gerard has said to me just hours ago.

"Here's your co-"He said before I cut him off.

"Forget the coffee! You are the reason Alex is here!" I yelled. Thankfully, we were the only people in the waiting area.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You got her so upset after what you said she slit her wrists, she wasn't trying to kill herself, but just trying to do a simple slit!"

"How the fucking hell was I supposed to know?"

"Because, you are the mature one! I know better than to treat an innocent girl like her, the way you did! And I'm your younger brother!"

"Well-"

"You made her feel so bad, when I was the one who made the first move! Not her!"

"Mikey, I-"

"Why didn't you go apologize?"

"I was sorrta planning revenge…."

"REVENGE? HER BEING IN THE HOSPITAL ALMOST DEAD WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH REVENGE?" Gerard shook his head, walked out, and drove back home. I walked back into Alex's room and she was asleep again.

Usually, the beeping of a machine would annoy me, but this time, I found it relieving just because it was telling me she was still alive.

For now.


End file.
